PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT
by Fabulous-Prince-Gumball
Summary: LOL. LANGUAGE and SEXINESS. Riku, Roxas, skatepark. THEY'RE MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC. WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM. I don't own anything KH, but ohohohoho boy howdy, you would know if I did. ;D


**[PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT.]**

Ah the skate park! What better place is there to er. . . skate?

Twilight Town Skate Park- quite the original name- was probably THE place to be. Well, for skaters and punk rockers that is. And just what might you classify Roxas as then? Probably a grunge skater, with a flare for disturbing the peace, and flannel. A bit hot tempered, despite being blonde, and won't hesitate to tell you to shut the hell up.

Sora was Roxas' best friend. No, no- scratch that. Sora was the PEANUT BUTTER to his JELLY.

The BOBBY to his WHITNEY (minus the violence).

The STAR to his BURST.

The FRUIT to his LOOP.

The POP to his TART.

The MILK to his DUDS.

Sora was like no person Roxas had ever met before. Sora was bubbly, random, and completely skipped the actual steps that led to becoming ones best friend. It had happened one day in 4th grade on the playground. A few kids were bullying poor Sora for looking as innocent and as small as he did.

Now, Roxas wasn't a. . . Robin Hood of The Playground type person, who goes around beating up the bullies and standing up for the little people.

Oh, no. He couldn't honestly care less, as long as they weren't annoying him then he was fine. But for some reason on this one, beautiful September midday, the little brunette's crying struck something in Roxas, like a match. And when he started to observe what was happening, it made him angry.

So he did what any other boy his age did- he hopped of the swing he was on, walked over to said bully, and said hello with his fist. Needless to say after the boy was taken to the nurse, Roxas got the scolding of his life from the Principal.

Roxas normally would walk home after school if the weather permitted. He had been about half way there, when he heard his name being called. He had turned and was actually surprised to see Sora running towards him, a little too fast. Way to fast to stop in enough time.

And sure enough, Sora practically tackled him into a bed of daisies.

A move in which Roxas ended up with a mouth full of brown hair, a busted lip, and an elbow to the solar plexus. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Sora waved his arms frantically and had helped the blonde up. If it had been any other person he would have had given them a piece of his mind. And a piece of Roxas' mind is a thing you really didn't want. 'nuff said.

But Sora, for some unfathomable reason, had been different. He made Roxas' anger dissapate with his cheesy smile. Made the snide comments he had been ready to hurl at the brunette, fade away before they could even bubble in his chest. Roxas had brushed some dirt off his khaki shorts, and glared at the brunette.

"Whatever." and he promptly turned and continued home. But of course, that hadn't deterred the boy, and he had fallen into step with the blonde. "Uhn, wait a minute! I wanted to say thank you, Roxas!" Sora had cheerfully explained, while plucking a flower out of the corn silk locks. Roxas had look Sora in the eyes- as blue as his own- in surprise. And slowly, let the smallest, and faintest of smiles grace his lips before replying. "You're welcome."

And that was how it started. They've been best friends ever since. Even when Riku came along sometime in middle school. The bastard. Everybody, girls and boys alike fawned over his sheer amazingness. With his cool silver hair and shining aqua eyes, he was every girl-and guys- fantasy come true.

Except for Roxas. Roxas hated the guy for everything he was worth. His smug smile, his sneer, the way he hung all over Sora- EVERYTHING. Apparently the feeling was mutual and that was just fine with Roxas.

Of course Sora understood that his two friends weren't exactly. . . on good terms. But Riku and Roxas made an effort- a very pitiful one at that- to try and tone it down around Sora. And yet, Sora decided to always have them together. Like right now, at the skate park. Who even knew pretty boy Riku even KNEW how to skateboard?

"Now the purpose of this is for you two to find a common interest." Sora said, skating around Roxas. Roxas was sitting on a picnic table, writing random Muse lyrics in sharpie on his board. He rolled his eyes at Sora.

"I don't want to find a common interest, Sora. The guys a fucking douche."

"Roxas!"

"Well it's true."

Sora slid to a stop in front of the blonde and shook his head. "Well, I could say the same thing about you, blondie." Riku's voice had an undertone that Roxas couldn't quite identify. He shot the pale boy a glare.

"Bite me, pretty boy."

"Tch, don't you wish."

"SO," Sora cut in before Roxas had a chance to respond, and thus making things worse- "They had the drink?" Riku directed a dazzling smile towards Sora and held it out. "They did. Root Beer flavored milk- who knew?"

"Sweeeeeeeet!" Sora's eyes grew wide in delight as he popped open the bottle.

Riku turned and regarded Roxas with a slightly wary expression, and handed him a can of Pepsi. Which honest to goodness floored the blonde.

Riku giving him something. . . NICELY?!

"What the fuck, Riku?" Smooth Roxas. Very subtle.

Sora looked between his two best friends, and saw something. It was minuscule. So fleeting that if he had blinked, he would have missed it. With a thoughtful expression, he started to back away from the two.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna get a straw." and he skated off towards the concession stands. Roxas and Riku stared at each other. And stared. Can you define awkward? Roxas sure could. It was this moment.

"Just take it, man." Riku glared, seeming to snap back to himself. "What the hell did you do to it?" Roxas inquired, expression shifting from angry to suspicious.

Riku rolled his eyes, and sat down next to Roxas, opening the can and taking a sip. "See? Not poisoned or whatever you think." He held it out to Roxas. Okay, now Roxas was getting a bit freaked out.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you obviously think I'm trying to kill you?"

"No, smart ass, why are you being nice all of the god damn sudden?"

Riku turned to look Roxas straight in the eye. "Because I don't hate you." he shrugged taking another sip, and smirked. Roxas blinked, his jaw dropped.

"I know you think I do, but I really don't."

"Excuse me?" Roxas snapped, sliding off the table top, to stand in front of Riku and glare more effectively at him. Riku returned the glare, sighing exasperatedly. "When we first met, you just took it upon yourself to hate me. What could I do but try-and fail- to hate you back."

Roxas processed that information. Try and. . .

"You failed at hating me back." he stated. Riku nodded. "Yep. I had to try. I mean, someone who didn't know a thing about me, started to hate me. I had to do something."

the universe seemed to shift making the sun cast a different light onto the two that changed Riku before Roxas' very eyes. The hatred had always been one sided. Riku had merely reacted like any normal human would.

He was right. Roxas hadn't known a thing about him, and he just automatically wrote him off as an ass, and kept him out. Roxas' mouth turned down at the corners. "I'm sorry, Riku." And he meant it.

Riku studied the blonde for a moment before smiling. "It's alright. But you know how you can make it up to me?"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, and before he knew what was happening, Riku grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled the blonde into him and meshed his lips to Roxas'. Roxas wasn't sure what to do, but his body decided for him. His hands gripped Riku's face and he pressed closer, his tongue tracing the seam of Riku's mouth, which in response parted.

They drank each other in, and loved every moment of it. But as the human body would have it, oxygen is kind of required to survive. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, and stared.

"Sorry it took so long!" Sora's startled them and they shot away from each other. Which caused Riku to fall backwards off the table.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other for a split second and burst out laughing. "Screw you, both." Riku sat up and glared. Which just cause them to laugh harder. The brunette and blonde managed to calm down. Sora smiled brightly, something like a knowing look taking residence on his face as he spoke. "So, I take it you two found a common interest while I was gone?"

And Sora was pretty sure, it was kind of impossible for Riku and Roxas to turn any redder than they had at that moment.

* * *

**So like fo sho' home skillets. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING KINGDOM HEARTS. the only thing that I own is the crack, the coffee, the plot bunnies, and the dvr that records re-runs of George Lopez, that made this fic possible. :'D**

**Thanks for reading, please review honey buns!~ **

** -Neptune.**


End file.
